A very Bones Christmas
by KarlyJB
Summary: A Forensic Anthropologist , an FBI Agent , two ghosts and a calssic Christmas Carol.


**Hi guys!So here's my little Christmas present I hope you guy like it...reviews are welcome...have fun tomorrow! You'll find surprise characters in here...read and find out who. are they ! hahaha kisses xoxox  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A very Bones Christmas<strong>

December 24 , 2011

Christmas spirit was just arriving at the Jeffersonian, Angela Montenegro opened her best friend's office door before stepping inside with a big smile drawn on her face.

"_You better watch out , you better don't cry , better not pout, I'm telling you why..Santa Claus is coming to town" _Angela entered singing with her son sleeping in her arms "Merry Christmas sweetie"

"Hello Ange "

"Ready for Christmas?" she took a sit in front of Brennan.

"I wish , but I have lots of work "

"You've got to be kidding me, honey"

"No, I'm serious " Brennan returned her sight to the computer" it's just one night anyway"

"Bren, it's not just one night , it's Christmas eve and it is your first Christmas with Booth"

"That's not true , I've spent Christmas with Booth"

"I mean as a couple" Angela smiled

"He'll understand"

"I hope so, sweetie" little Michael opened his eyes weakly , Ange kissed him softly "Someone must be hungry , right?" she asked to his son " Let's go, you ,sweet baby" she stood up and approached to her friend "Merry Christmas honey" Brennan received Angela's hug and gave Michael a kiss on the head "Merry Christmas" she responded watching her friend leave the office.

After a few seconds the office door was opened again but this time Booth was the one to get inside.

"Does anybody knock in here?" Brennan claimed a little bothered

"Wow! Sorry Bones I just wanted to surprise you" he got closer ,kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly

"It's okay" she smiled "It's just that I have so much to do"

"I know" Booth took a sit in front of his girlfriend "you have to get ready , we have to pick up Parker at six"

She took a glance to her watch " It's too early , I won't finish all this by six"

"Bones, c'mon it's just work" he said taking her hand in his "you can finish later"

"I can't leave it for later Booth, you understand"

"Understand what?

"That my job is important , besides it is just one night, right?" her tone was soft

He let go her hand , and looked at Brennan in confusion "Just one night?" he asked " It is not just one night Bones. It's Christmas Eve" just like Angela said; Brennan thought " You can't put your job before us "

"I'm not putting my job…"

"Yes you are" Booth stood up and went to the door

"Booth wait" she said following him "why are you so upset?"

"Because, this was special for me, and it seems like you don't care" he left the office.

Brennan was so upset, not with Booth, but with herself , she knew Christmas was special for him , and still, she ruined it, her eyes were brimming with tears , maybe some sleep would calm her down at least that was what she was expecting . Brennan closed her eyes slowly until the office vanished and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There was no one in the lab at that hour . just Brennan , sleeping deeply on her couch until a very shiny light woke her up .<p>

"Booth?" she asked with the hope that he was not mad anymore

"You can't be more wrong honey" a sweet familiar voice responded

Brennan recognized that voice right away , even though she hadn't heard it in a long time , her voice never left her head "Mom?"

"Hi, Temperance" the light became just a soft luminosity "you're still so perceptive like always"

"Wait, no! This is impossible , you can't be here , you're dead" she articulated the last words, almost in a whisper "It's not rational "

"And still so rational like always" Christine smiled " Honey , I'm not here to talk to you about rational things , or to make you believe this is true , I'm here to help you"

"Help me?" she asked again unable to believe what she was seeing "I don't need help, I'm fine "

"You think so , but from what I saw this afternoon , you are not so fine"

"You can not know that"

"Of course I can, you are my daughter , I know you , and that sad little puppy face you have every time you are disappointed or upset" Brennan felt her mom's hand taking hers "let me show you"

She worked hard to control her emotions , when she saw the place where they arrive just seconds before her mom took her hand "That's me " a tear rolled down her cheek "and Russ !" she said pointing to the two little kids opening presents by the Christmas tree " I can't believe this"

"Do you remember all this honey?"

Brennan nodded and took a deep breath before answering "Of course I do , I remember every Christmas that we spent with you , together, as a family "

"It was important for you , wasn't it ?"Both mother and daughter were standing on one corner , just listening to the laughs and giggles of the family, of their family.

"I don´t get It, why are we here" Brennan asked

"Just wait , you need to see something else" The room changed but not very much , the only difference was that this time it was empty the laughs were gone , and the only sound, was a boy taking a present and setting it under the tree.

"_Tempe , can you come down please" young Ross shouted_

"_I'm Coming" Brennan heard her own steps coming from the stairs, then she saw the expecting eyes of her brother , he had prepared everything only for her "Mom, Dad?" she called when she finally arrived at the living room and saw the presents and the tree arranged like always._

"_Tempe , they're not back yet" He looked down" I'm sorry" Russ whispered_

_Suddenly her eyes became sad , angry , lots of feeling were running trough her head, Tempe wiped a tear that was starting it's way down her cheek and ran back to her room "Tempe wait!"_

"_No! Russ , I won't open those presents , I won't have Christmas without my family!"_

Christine and Brennan shared a look "Ready?" her mom asked

"For what?"

"We need to see one more place" when Brennan nodded , the living room disappear , instead the snow and cold December night made the surprised anthropologist remember , exactly where they were

"_I love my gift Booth"she said looking at the Booth man standing in the middle of the snow with a beautiful Christmas tree connected to battery of the car_

"_Merry Christmas Bones" Booth simply said _

_At that time they were not a couple , they were not even close , but just the the voice of each other made their Christmas better and more special. _

"Booth has a beautiful son" Brennan's mom observed

"Yeah , Parker is an amazing kid" the moment the words tumbled out of Brennan's mouth , a smile grew on her face. After a few minutes she spoke again "I still don't understand what's going on"

"You will, Tempe , trust me " Christine slowly leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek "I love you honey"

After that she left.

* * *

><p>Brennan appeared in her office again , she had to admit she was confused ,maybe it had been just the result of the stress , and pregnancy hormones , or maybe her mom was truly trying to make her understand something, but what?. She was a genius , but when it came to family business , she had no idea on how to handle anything.<p>

The sound of footsteps came from outside the office , but it was impossible ,she taught, there was no one in the lab at that hour "Mr. Abernathy ? " she called the intern that had been working in the case with them the whole week . No answer. Finally she opened the door, unprepared for what she was about to see.

"Bad Christmas for this guy, uh?"the young man said "two ribs broken , and a bullet on his head"

His accent , she could recognize it anywhere "Mr. Nigel Murray? " her eyes opened widely , when she saw him.

"Doctor Brennan! Hi!"he shouted really excited , leaving the platform "So much has changed after I left " he sighed

"This is impossible" Brennan commented slowly

"I know , you are pregnant , Angela already has her son , you guys have a new intern that was a rebel , I can't believe I missed all that"

Brennan was about to protest, when she realized that he didn't understand his exclamation , but the painful look of his ex-student made her change the conversation "We all miss you Vincent, the lab is not the same without you"

"Thanks, Doctor Brennan, I miss you guys too, but I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here for you"

"Let me guess, you'll take me to see some Christmas of my past"

"Not actually" he explained "Are you familiarized with , Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens?"

"Yes , Parker loves that story" she received a curious look from Vincent "I have read it for him , with Booth"

He smiled " Anyway , I'm like the present Christmas ghost , I'll show you what is happening outside the lab" he took her hand and lead her outside the Jeffersonian, Angela's voice was the first Brennan heard , at their new destiny

"_C'mon honey , we're starving , hurry up" she protested _

"_I'm coming" Jack Hodgins appeared with the Turkey across the kitchen's door_

"_That looks delicious" Angela's father said , holding little Michael in his arms_

"They look so happy" Vincent observed

"They are happy" Brennan confirmed

"Let's go Doctor B we don't have too much time"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

Their next destiny , a fancy restaurant , a Christmas tree decorating the corner of the room , tables with candles and embroidered napkins ,but the most important part , a father and his son sharing their Christmas dinner in a table for tree.

"_Do you like the tree" Booth asked to his son_

"_Yeah , it's beautiful dad" he half smiled_

"_What's wrong buddy? You have been really quiet"_

"_Where's Bones?" Parker looked deeply into his father's eyes "You said she was going to come"_

"_Well, she had to do some important things"_

"_More than Christmas?" he interrupted_

"_No bub , just some things , but I bet she'll be here at any minute"_

"_Really?" his eyes where bright , when he received an affirmative response from his dad "Great , I want to feel my little sister kick"_

"_Don't let us down Bones" he whispered softly to himself_

"I already did" Brennan said rapidly

"What?" Vincent raised and eyebrow in confusion

"I already let them down" she turned her body and walked to the tall Christmas tree full of bulbs and lights "I broke my promise to both of them, I was so selfish"

Vincent smiled "You are a good person Doctor Brennan" he handed her a little gold star, go and enjoy your Christmas , you deserve it" he started to walk away from her " and by the way , I wasn't talking to you that day "

Brennan's eyes shone brightly when she heard those comforting words "Wait Vincent" she called "You are really my favorite"

He just laughed and disappeared with a dazzling ray of light , as well as the room and everything around her. The flash disappeared , and her office was back she was resting on her couch , as if nothing had happened .Brennan looked for the star on her pocked but it was gone. Then she checked her clock , five thirty , she was still on time.

"Do you like the tree" Booth asked to his son

"Yeah , it's beautiful dad"he half smiled

"What's wrong buddy? You have been really quiet"

"Where's Bones?" Parker looked deeply into his father's eyes "You said she was going to come"

"Well, she had to do some important things"

"More than Christmas?" he interrupted

"No bub , just some things , but I bet she'll be here at any minute"

Five minutes passed quietly until Parker suddenly stood up " You were right dad, she's here!"

"She's here" Booth whispered, his jaw literally drop when he saw her in a beautiful blue dress with a little lace on one side , his hair lose , falling over her shoulder and her sparkling blue eyes shining more that any other day.

"Bones!" Parker ran and hugged her , the best that he could with his still short arms , beside her belly was on the way.

"Hey Parks , I'm sorry I'm late , it's just that…"

"I know women , it takes you years to get ready"

"Well , I see your dad has been teaching you some things" she looked at him with challenging eyes

"He knows it's worth the wait" the FBI Agent left his chair and kissed her softly on the lips

"Mmm, guys we are in a public place"

Both adults laughed and took their respective sits .The rest of the night was perfect , delicious food , desserts and gifts. After leaving Parker at Rebecca's place Booth and Brennan arrived at Booth's apartment.

"This was the best Christmas ever Bones , thank you"he took her by the hands "I love my new watch , by the way"

"It looks great" she said looking at his wrist where the brand new watch was

"Listen Bones , I've got something for you " he took a little box from her jacket's pocket "I hope you like it" he said opening it and revealing a necklace with a little start pendant .His hands caressed the sides of her neck while putting the necklace on "Thanks for not letting us down" he spoke softly , into her ear.

"It's a star" she whispered feeling her voice trembling , when she remembered the little star that Vincent gave her.

"I just saw it and thought of you , and how good you would look with it"

Brennan didn't pronounced a word , she just leaned closer until she was inches apart from his face, a sigh of protest left Booth's mouth when se didn't feel her lips making contact with his.

"Look up" she said pointing the mistletoe hanging from the roof

"I love Christmas!"Booth exclaimed

His hand gently stroke her cheek , his lips touched hers slowly , while she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer , maybe just to feel his warm body against hers or maybe just to feel him near, to feel him next to her , to feel the safety that his strong arms gave her. They didn't know how long they had been like that just holding each other closely , and they didn't care neither, it was twelve and one minute , December 25 , and they where there cuddle in the arms of each other , what an ideal way to begin a history of Christmas that from now on where going to be just like this one. Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like it...I love christmas and Bones haha...please tell me what you think , Happy New Year , God Bless you ! Love you all xoxoxox<strong>


End file.
